Just Take Me Home
by SuperSchokiFan
Summary: A One-Shot about Light s death


This story is written by BeyondsLady. I have only translated it from the German Version with her consent.

Of course the Characters and so on are not mine, they are Tsugumi Ohbas and Takeshi Obatas.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Just Take Me Home<p>

My heart beats slowly.  
>I feel that it will be over soon.<br>Sunlight warms my face a last time up.  
>I feel the pain, created by the bullets, which pierced my body.<br>It hurts.  
>Good that it wouldn´t hurt long.<br>My eyes are wide open, but I can´t see the things around me.  
>Light.<br>My name.  
>But it wasn´t my name anymore.<br>I see myself, as baby, as child, as teenager.  
>See me through the eyes of another person.<br>And then…  
>Kira.<br>My real name?  
>My real self?<br>Only an insane mass murderer, like Near has said.  
>Is it true? Is he correct?<br>Do I deserve the death?  
>"You not, Light. But Kira does."<br>This voice…  
>For a short moment I notice what is around me.<br>I see L at the bottom of the stairs where I lie and die.  
>Words are modelling in my mouth but they will never leave it.<br>I cannot speak anymore.  
>"You needn't do this. I can hear you."<br>Slowly, so slowly that I would like to shout at him to hurry, he's coming to me and sits down by my feet.  
>Like he was sitting always.<br>Curious buckled posture.  
>If he had become old, he would have gotten evil spinal and back disorder.<br>A very small smile flits over Ryuzakis face. "Yes, you're right." He sighs. "I would like to have been a few more years on earth anyway, you know?"  
>What he says is no allegation.<br>It is only a observation.  
>"I'm sorry", I think anyhow.<br>These aren't nearly the right words for this situation.  
>But what do you say to your best friend after you have murdered him only to follow your ideals undisturbed?<br>Unreachable ideals, which killed me in the end…  
>I swallow heavily.<br>I wake up to what's coming now.  
>Neither heaven nor hell.<br>I've got no idea of the place where I will land.  
>"Maybe you'll meet Takada there, or this Mikami", tries Ryuzaki to cheer me up.<br>Surprise enters me. He knows it? From where? How?  
>"I couldn't let you out of my sight. Without me you only screw things up."<br>A tear is rolling down my cheek. "With you I screw things up too. I killed you, do you remember?"  
>"You're right again. One question, Light…"<br>I only look at him, I can't do anything else.  
>"Do you regret killing me? Do you regret anyone of your murders?"<br>I try to think about it. It works barely. Everything feels so heavy…  
>"Light!" Ryuzaki gives me a impatient tap. "You have to answer!"<br>"Why?"  
>"Then I could bring you home."<br>"Home?" I frighten. "But I can't go to heaven."  
>"I can't, too, at least not alone." He smiles again a little bit. "Do you know, Light, you were sometimes careless, too, when you were asleep. You couldn't guard the Death Note 24 hours a day. Everyone has to sleep."<br>"Everyone, besides you." Slowly I comprehend it. "You have someone…with the Death Note…unnoticed by everyone…"  
>"I had to, Light. It was the only way."<br>"The only way for what, for God's sake?"  
>This time his smile is bigger, more honest, and shortly I could see his real self.<br>L Lawliet.  
>"The only way, to let you not out of my sight forever."<br>His view chatters upwards.  
>He looks into the light for a short time and looks pestering at me. "The question, Light, answer the question!"<br>I close my eyes.  
>"Light!"<br>"Yes. Yes, I regret it."  
>It's the truth.<br>And while I'm thinking it, Kira dies.  
>I hear his scream, which is my one.<br>And I feel how the soul which was mine comes to nothing.  
>"Well done."<p>

Ryuzakis words are the last thing Light Yagami hears when he dies too.  
>After Kira.<br>Because Kira and Light Yagami were maybe one and the same person.  
>But in the moment when Light began to regret there was no room for Kira anymore.<br>Seconds later Ryuk appears and looks thoughtful at the corps of the man, whose name he has written into the Death Note shortly before.  
>He knows that Kira is waiting for him, when he goes now into the world of the Shinigami.<br>Kira, the dark side of Light Yagami.  
>Kira, who has taken him over.<br>Kira, who has to leave him.  
>"Damn", thinks the Shinigami and eats with relish a bright red apple. "This L has fooled me. I get Kira because he has used the Death Note most. But Light Yagami, with whom it has began…"<br>Ryuk opens his Death Note and flick to the page on which he has written Lights name.  
>There where a minute before the name was is now one sign.<br>The sign for God.  
>"…This Light Yagami belongs now to another one."<p>

"Ryuzaki?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Thank you for bringing me home." Light smiles and takes a half afraid and half hopeful look at the big gate which is floating in the nothing like both of them, too.  
>Caught in a parallel world.<br>But only until Light has the heart to open the door.  
>Ryuzaki smiles and puts his arm gentle around the shoulder. "Let's go."<p>

* * *

><p><em>I´m translating another One-Shot of BeyondsLady, it is about Matts and Mellos death and called "Down"<em>

_Think I need two or three more days._


End file.
